


yang asli untuk yang imitasi, yang peniru untuk yang keliru

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coraline AU, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Horror, M/M, well not really but it's disgusting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: patrick menemukan dunia lain, dan seorang pete yang matanya berupa kancing hitam.





	yang asli untuk yang imitasi, yang peniru untuk yang keliru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts).



>   * Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen beranggotakan orang-orang dewasa yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. Karya ini adalah 100% fiktif dan non-profit, dibuat untuk senang-senang saja.
>   * Didasarkan dari Coraline, yang merupakan novel karangan Neil Gaiman.
>   * Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin smut jadi kalau jeleq ya maklumi saja  ~~namanya juga sange asal tabrak~~. Ada referensi ke tetanggaverse di akhir hwhwhw.
>   * Untuk [Cha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reasta); maaf banget hadiah tahun barunya malah baru selesai sekarang HUHUHUHU aku kalap ngerjain ini. Semoga ini sesuai sama rikuesanmu (meski ini bukan yandere-yanderean) hngg semoga menikmati:))
>   * **Edit** : now with doodles by Kikin! Thanks bro ilysm ❤ 
>   * Terima kasih mau membaca!
> 


 

Patrick menemukan tempat itu dengan tidak sengaja.

Awalnya, ia sedang tidur. Nyenyak. Betah menjelajah alam mimpi. Kemudian terdengar suara keras— _brak!—_ seperti barang jatuh. Patrick terbangun. Mimpinya buyar seketika.

Patrick baru pindah ke rumah ini sekitar seminggu lalu. Ia belum tahu apakah lingkungan sekitar merupakan kawasan aman pencuri atau tidak, tapi mendengar bunyi begitu, ketika Mom dan Dad sedang menginap di rumah Granma, membuat Patrick otomatis waspada. Riwayatnya bisa tamat kalau sampai Mom tahu ia ceroboh hingga bisa membiarkan maling masuk. (Mom lebih seram dari maling manapun. Apalagi kalau ia marah.)

Asal suaranya dari ruang perjamuan, Patrick yakin. Tidak heran. Ruang perjamuan dipenuhi benda antik nan mahal koleksi Mom dan Dad. Patrick saja dilarang memasukinya kalau bukan karena ada acara keluarga atau acara istimewa. Ruangan itu juga memiliki pintu kayu di samping lemari. Pintunya tidak mengarah ke mana-mana; ketika dibuka, yang akan didapati hanyalah tembok bata. Sepertinya dulu ada ruangan antara ruang perjamuan dan ruang makan keluarga. Mungkin keluarga yang menempati rumah ini sebelumnya menjebol ruangan itu hingga ruang makan bisa lebih luas lagi. Entahlah. Patrick tidak ambil pusing.

Ia turun dari ranjang dengan lesu, mata hanya terbuka sedikit. Masih dikuasai kantuk. Berjalan pelan sambil berusaha menjaga suara langkah sesunyi mungkin. Jika benar ada pencuri, hal terakhir yang Patrick butuhkan adalah ketahuan hendak mengecek sebelum sempat bangun sepenuhnya. Langkahnya senyap. Patrick berjalan, sempat terantuk karena tidak benar-benar melihat. Rasanya seperti keabadian telah berlalu saat Patrick tiba di depan ruangan itu.

Dengan sempoyongan dan mata tertutup akibat kantuk, Patrick memegangi kenop pintu ruang perjamuan, memaki di bawah napasnya. Ia sungguh lelah. Ingin tidur. Beristirahat yang tenang sampai esok siang. Patrick membuka mata terpaksa demi mengamati ruang perjamuan sebagaimana tujuan awalnya tadi. Namun dugaannya benar; tidak ada yang salah dengan ruangan itu. Tidak ada barang jatuh, tidak ada barang pecah, tidak ada barang hilang atau bergeser, dan pintu tak berguna yang mengarah pada tembok itu juga masih tertutup—

( _Ah?_ )

—pintunya terbuka lebar.

Di dalamnya, membentang sebuah lorong berkabut. Dingin. Gelap. Bata yang Patrick lihat kemarin-kemarin seolah hilang begitu saja. Mendadak kantuk yang menyelimutinya lenyap. Seperti tembok bata itu.

Ia berdiri, ternganga, mata membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Patrick kehabisan kata-kata. Pikiran rasionalnya menyuruhnya pergi, untuk membanting pintu yang seharusnya tidak menuju ke mana-mana itu lalu kabur, tetapi pikirannya yang lain, yang selalu penasaran dan terkontaminasi sisa kantuk, mendesak dan memaksa Patrick untuk _menjelajahinya_ , untuk mencari tahu ke mana pintu itu berujung.

Di kesempatan lain, Patrick akan langsung menendang pintu aneh itu sampai tertutup sebelum kabur. Ini jelas-jelas adalah plot film horor yang nyata. Horor picisan. Yang karakternya mati karena terlalu tolol. Sial sekali Patrick yang baru bangun bukan seseorang yang begitu rasional, tidak peduli segenting apapun situasinya.

Ada sesuatu dari lorong itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Apa tepatnya itu, Patrick tidak tahu. Namun sesuatu dari lorong tersebut seolah sedang membujuknya, merayu, menantang, menjanjikan petualangan yang hanya terjadi di film-film. Sesuatu... yang sangat tua dan sangat lamban... tetapi sangat memikat.

Memikat.

Patrick terpikat.

Tanpa sempat berpikir lebih dulu, Patrick maju, menyerahkan diri pada godaan mengerikan lorong tersebut. Ia melirik pintu ruang perjamuan yang masih terbuka sebelum menarik napas dan mulai berjalan, memberanikan diri, semua demi memuaskan rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak.

Patrick tidak bisa melihat lagi begitu memasuki lorong yang gelap, pengap, dan lembap. Ia cuma terus berjalan. Di depan sana ada setitik cahaya. Patrick lantas teringat dengan berbagai film di mana protagonisnya berjalan dalam gelap menuju setitik cahaya; mereka akan berakhir di tempat yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui eksis, atau mereka terbangun dari koma, atau mereka terlahir kembali di kehidupan yang baru. Tidak ada dari itu semua yang berlaku di situasinya sekarang. Patrick tidak sedang koma, ia belum meninggal, dan meski lorong gelap ini terasa sangat panjang (dan bergerak... seperti sesuatu yang hidup) Patrick tahu ini pasti tidak akan membawanya ke tempat-tempat fantastis.

Alih-alih, ketika Patrick sampai di cahaya tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa itu masih rumahnya. Lampu pijar menyala terang. Dinding bercat cokelat muda. Patrick terdiam di ambang pintu; bukan karena ini adalah dapur rangkap ruang makan rumahnya, melainkan karena ada seseorang yang sedang memasak di sana. Laki-laki. Berdiri memunggunginya. Figurnya terlihat begitu familier tapi Patrick tidak bisa ingat siapa.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, berpikir, memerhatikan punggung si lelaki, Patrick baru mengenalinya—ternyata Wentz! Arma Angelus Pete Wentz! (Patrick sudah lama banyak mendengar kabar ini-itu tentangnya dari skena musik lokal, ia hanya baru mengenal Pete secara pribadi beberapa minggu belakangan karena Joe menyeretnya masuk ke band yang ia buat bersama Pete.) Patrick heran sedang apa Pete di sini, di rumahnya, tengah malam begini. Ia ingin bertanya tepat ketika Pete berbalik.

Patrick membelalak, wajahnya pucat seketika.

Mata Pete adalah sepasang kancing hitam.

Tubuhnya dilanda tremor hebat. Napasnya memburu. Patrick tidak bisa berpikir jernih—kancing sebagai _mata_? Jelas-jelas yang di hadapannya bukan manusia! Ia segera berputar, sudah hendak lari kembali menyusuri lorong, tetapi makhluk bermata kancing itu lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan lengan kirinya. Patrick berontak. Lengannya dikibaskan ke sana-sini. Makhluk itu bersuara.

“Hei!” ia memanggil. Patrick menoleh, memelototinya dengan kedua alis turun, masih berusaha membebaskan diri lalu kabur. Makhluk itu mengernyit. Mata kancingnya terasa begitu menyeramkan. “Patrick, ya? Sedang apa kau di rumahku?”

“Lepaskan!” jerit Patrick. Suaranya tinggi dan dipenuhi histeria. Berontakannya semakin liar.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. Patrick menggila. Ia menendang kasar sampai makhluk itu terjungkal. Patrick hampir ikut jatuh, lantaran cengkeraman yang ia terima cukup kuat, tetapi ia berhasil meraih keseimbangannya di detik terakhir. Menatap makhluk itu dengan ketakutan di wajah, Patrick melepaskan diri, langsung berlari kesetanan menuju pintu. Ia meraih kenop pintu. Memutar kasar. Membanting hingga terbuka lalu mengambil ancang-ancang hendak kabur—tetapi apa yang ia lihat membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Tidak ada lorong.

Tembok bata berdiri kukuh di balik pintu. Tidak ada lorong.

Patrick jatuh bersimpuh. Apa...? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Ia keringat dingin. Air matanya berkumpul di sudut mata. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia menggigit bibir, terkokol-kokol sekujur tubuh.

“Hei. Patrick.”

Makhluk bermata kancing itu bangkit. Patrick tidak berani menoleh. Hanya mendengarkan: aduhan pelan, tulang yang bergemeretak, langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Matilah.

Habislah napasnya sudah.

* * *

“Apa maksudmu, 'jangan makan aku'?” ia terbahak kencang.

Patrick duduk di kursi meja makan seberangnya, berbalut selimut, menyesap cokelat panas hati-hati. Murung. Badannya masih gemetar tapi tidak sehebat tadi. Kalau sejam lalu ia diberitahu makhluk ini... Pete Satunya... apalah namanya—kalau sejam lalu Patrick diberitahu Pete yang lain akan menyuguhinya cokelat panas dan donat kentang, Patrick akan tertawa mengira kau gila. Namun di sinilah ia sekarang. Menerima sajian Pete Satunya (karena harus diakui, dirinya _sangat_ lapar) dengan enggan, matanya awas mengamati setiap pergerakan, berselimut tebal akibat dingin karena gugup dan takut.

Ledakan tawa berangsur memelan. Pete Satunya mengusap sudut mata kancingnya, berair, terlalu banyak menertawai histeria Patrick saat mengira dirinya akan dijadikan santap malam. “Memakanmu? Itu hal terlucu yang pernah kudengar sampai sekarang.”

Patrick geming.

Pete Satunya tersenyum, maklum bahwa Patrick masih terguncang dan belum siap berinteraksi dengan normal. Ia kemudian berceloteh sendiri tentang banyak hal: buku-buku yang ia baca, film yang penayangan perdananya sangat ia nanti, berbagai album favoritnya.

“Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang-orang membenci _Everyday Chemistry_. Maksudku, itu Beatles! Mereka bahkan bukan musisi kesayanganku tapi aku bisa mengakui bahwa Beatles punya peran besar memajukan industri musik. _Everyday Chemistry_ adalah satu dari sekian bukti nyata yang ada.”

Pernyataan itu membuat Patrick mengernyit. “The Beatles tidak punya album berjudul _Everyday Chemistry_.” Kemudian ia menggigit bibir sendiri. Menyesal telah bicara—astaga! Bodoh sekali!

Pete Satunya, dengan senyum dan alis yang terangkat, tidak terlihat keberatan. “Kau bercanda? Tentu saja mereka punya!”

Patrick menahan diri sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi. “Tidak,” bantah Patrick, celih, suaranya pecah di ujung kata. Ia tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan monster ini. “Album terakhir mereka adalah _Abbey Road—_ atau _Let It Be_ , tergantung pada pendapatmu sendiri.”

Giliran Pete Satunya yang mengernyit. “Maksudmu apa, sih? Mereka baru merilis _Everyday Chemistry_ setahun lalu.”

“Setahun lalu?” Patrick melebarkan mata. “Mereka kan sudah lama bubar!”

“Kata siapa. Besok aku mau nonton konsernya, kok.”

“Kons—“ hal ini membuat Patrick kehabisan kata-kata. Ia membeliak. Selama beberapa lama, semua yang Patrick lakukan hanyalah menatap Pete Satunya tak percaya dengan alis berkerut dalam. “Sebenarnya di mana ini?”

“Rumahku?”

“Ini rumah _ku_ ,” ucap Patrick sedikit kasar.

“Mungkin di sana ini rumahmu,” Pete Satunya mengedik. “Tapi di sini, ini rumahku.”

Patrick tidak paham sama sekali. “Di sana itu di mana.”

“Duniamu.”

“Ini dunia yang berbeda?”

“Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tergantung bagaimana kau mendefinisikan dunia yang berbeda itu.”

“... Lalu siapa kamu.”

“Aku?” Pete Satunya menelengkan kepala. “Aku Pete Satunya. Pete yang Lain. Apalah. Kalau kau mau memanggilku Pete saja juga tidak mengapa.”

“Pete Satunya? Seperti... versi lain dari Pete?”

“Mungkin?”

“Kalau kau Pete Satunya dan kau tinggal di sini,” Patrick menyesap coklatnya sebentar. Masalah ini sungguh membuatnya tergelitik. “Mana Patrick Satunya?”

Pete Satunya memikirkan ini beberapa saat. Kemudian, “Tidak ada.”

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada Patrick Satunya. Yang ada hanya kamu. Beberapa orang memang tidak memiliki... er, apa itu disebut... _kembaran_ , versi lain dirinya, kalau katamu.”

Patrick tidak percaya. “Serius?”

Pete Satunya mengangguk. “Uh hum.”

“Oke,” respon Patrick. Ia diam beberapa saat. “... Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?”

“Tentu saja aku tahu.”

“Ya, tapi _bagaimana_? Itu mengerikan. Apalagi dengan mata kancingmu—uh, maaf. Tidak bermaksud menghina.”

“Wah, kasar ya,” gerutu Pete Satunya, membuat pipi Patrick memerah. “Soal bagaimana aku mengetahuimu tidak penting—kau tidak bakal mengerti sekarang. Begini saja: besok aku akan membawamu menonton konser Beatles. Kau bisa belajar mengenai,” ia menggerakkan tangan, menggestur sekelilingnya. “Ini semua.”

Mendengarnya, Patrick tergemap. Wajahnya murung lagi, menunduk, dadanya kembali diluapi takut dan panik dan cemas. Dengan suara lirih ia berkata, “... Tidak.”

“Maaf?”

“Aku mau pulang.”

Hening beberapa saat. Patrick tegang. Ia sudah berharap bumi mau menghisapnya ketika mendongak dan mendapati Pete Satunya tertawa pelan dan sopan, lebih karena terhibur daripada merasa lucu.

Pete Satunya bangkit dari kursi makan. “Tentu saja kau akan pulang,” ujarnya kalem. “Tapi tidak bisa sekarang. Pintu itu punya pikirannya sendiri. Nanti, ketika portalnya terbuka lagi, aku akan memberitahumu sehingga kau bisa pulang.”

Patrick tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasa mendapat harapan. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini, 'Trick,” Pete Satunya menawarkan senyum kecil. “Rumah ini sudah jadi bagianku. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok aku akan menunjukkanmu banyak hal.”

* * *

Rumah ini benar-benar sama dengan rumahnya. Praktisnya, ini _memang_ rumah Patrick... yang ditempati Pete Satunya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Patrick Satunya di dunia ini.

Denah rumah ini sama persis dengan posisi-posisi per ruangan yang telah Patrick hapal. Pete Satunya menyuruh ia untuk tidur 'di kamar tamu' sebelum melengos menuju kamar utama, yang kalau di rumahnya merupakan kamar Mom dan Dad. Patrick mengasumsikan kamar tamu adalah kamarnya di dunia asli.

Ia tidak salah. Setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, Patrick menemukan pintu kamarnya dengan mudah. Sama persis. Ia membuka pintu, menengok masuk, dan terperangah.

Ooke, mungkin tidak persis sama.

Kamar itu lebih luas dari kamar aslinya. Dindingnya berlukis panorama ombak laut yang saling mengejar di bawah lembayung senja alih-alih cat abu membosankan. Patrick bisa merasakan dingin dan hangat hanya dari melihat lukisan dinding tersebut. Langit-langitnya lebih tinggi daripada yang Patrick ingat. Kamar itu tidak hanya berisi kasur dan cermin dan lemari saja (layaknya kamar aslinya), pula, melainkan ada rak buku minimalistik dan setumpuk kaset _vinyl_ beserta pemutarnya dan boks mainan di sudut dan gitar yang tidak seperti gitar kebanyakan.

Aneh juga, pikir Patrick, hati-hati melangkah ke ruangan tersebut. Bukankah ini terlalu mewah untuk kamar tamu? Lagi pula untuk apa dia menyimpan boks mainan.

Bagaimanapun, ketika ia mengambil salah satu buku dan mendapati bahwa gambar-gambar dalam buku itu bisa bergerak, Patrick sangat terkejut, terpesona, hingga lupa pada kecurigaannya sebelum ini. Malam itu ia habiskan menggerataki seisi kamar. Patrick menemukan banyak benda yang belum pernah ia lihat: pemutar _vinyl_ yang juga menampilkan hologram penyanyinya dalam ukuran mini, mainan malaikat putar yang benar-benar terbang tanpa tali atau remot kontrol, dan gitar yang bisa memberi ide lagu sendiri—itu untuk menyebutkan sebagian kecilnya.

Patrick tidak tidur malam itu. Ia begadang mendengarkan berbagai kaset yang ada sambil menyaksikan semacam video klip dari tiap-tiap lagu dalam bentuk hologram. Sungguh, Patrick berterima kasih pada Pete Satunya yang telah meninggalkan kaset-kaset Bowie dan Prince dan Michael Jackson di sana. Patrick tidak tahu kalau _Low_ bisa lebih bagus lagi; sekarang, setelah ia menonton visualisasi semua lagunya, Patrick dipenuhi kegembiraan aneh dari puas dan cintanya untuk karya Bowie.

Hidup di sini tidak buruk juga, ternyata.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar jam tujuh, Pete Satunya sudah mendobrak masuk ke kamar Patrick.

“ _Morning, sunshine_!” sapanya riang. Patrick buru-buru mematikan pemutar _vinyl_ yang tengah memainkan _Smooth Criminal_. “Kulihat kau sudah bangun.”

Patrick berputar, tersenyum canggung. “Begitulah.”

“Bagaimana menurutmu koleksi kasetku?”

“Terlalu banyak Metallica, tapi setidaknya kau juga punya beberapa Bowie dan Prince dan MJ, jadi itu poin plus.”

Pete Satunya mendengus. “Bah. Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu banyak Metallica.” Ia memandang Patrick sebentar. “Kau sudah tidur, belum?”

“Belum.”

“Astaga. Ya sudahlah. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu menonton The Beatles tapi ternyata kau begadang semalaman. Istirahatlah.”

Patrick bertanya terburu kala Pete Satunya hendak menutup pintu. Tanpa menatap. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan mata kancing hitam tersebut. “Kau mau ke mana?”

“Aku? Menonton konser, tentu saja.”

“... Kukira kau bercanda saat bilang mau mengajakku menonton The Beatles.”

Pete Satunya mendungas. “Kenapa pula aku bercanda.” Diam sesaat. “Nah. Kalau kau lapar atau apapun, ada banyak makanan di kulkas—dan di bawah tudung saji. Pokoknya lakukan apa saja yang akan kaulakukan di rumahmu sendiri.”

“Ini memang rumahku.”

“Di dunia ini, ini rumahku.” Pete Satunya tidak menjulingkan mata, karena matanya adalah sepasang kancing hitam besar yang terlihat mengerikan, tapi Patrick yakin kalau matanya normal ia pasti sedang melakukan itu sekarang.

“Dunia apa ini?”

“Hmm,” pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab. “Kau jangan keluar rumah selama aku pergi.”

“Kenapa tidak?” Pete Satunya menatapnya dengan intens, dan Patrick menyesal menggunakan nada suara yang sedikit agresif begitu. “Maaf,” cicitnya.

“Tak apa.” Pete Satunya mengibas tangan, lalu diam. Seolah memikirkan jawaban. “Aku cuma mau kamu aman saja; belakangan polisi sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar sini mencari pembunuh berantai.”

Patrick menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Ia tidak percaya... Pete kelihatan seperti tengah berbohong... tapi tahu apa Patrick tentang dunia ini? Ia baru datang malam kemarin. Barangkali ini memang fakta dan bukannya alibi belaka—karena, memangnya, untuk apa Pete berdusta?

Pete Satunya tersenyum kecil. “Tetaplah aman di sini, 'Trick,” ia berkata, menyisakan celah kecil untuk memandang Patrick hangat (tapi seram dengan matanya yang begitu). “Aku akan pulang lebih cepat jika portalnya terbuka lagi.” Lalu pintu berdebam pelan ditutup kembali.

Patrick tidak sempat bilang ia ingin ikut Pete Satunya saja menyaksikan Beatles.

* * *

Sekitar sejam dua puluh menit setelah mobil Pete Satunya melaju meninggalkan rumah, Patrick sudah bosan mendengarkan kaset yang sama diputar berulang-ulang.

Ia sudah mencoba tidur, tapi tak bisa. Buku-buku dengan ilustrasi yang bergerak menggambarkan kondisi cerita tidak lagi semenarik kemarin. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang (yang lebih empuk dari ranjangnya di rumah sana) memandangi langit-langit kamar tanpa banyak berpikir. Otaknya seperti disfungsi. Tidak mampu memikirkan hal berat. Tirai kamarnya dibiarkan tertutup lantaran Patrick masih saja belum terbiasa dengan kancing sebagai mata sementara orang yang kadang berlalu-lalang semuanya bermata kancing.

Patrick teringat dengan Pete Satunya, dan ia bangkit terlonjak bangkit dari kasurnya. Mendadak Patrick ingin tahu kehidupan Pete Satunya. Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Pete, Pete asli dari dunianya, selain dari apa yang diberitakan mulut ke mulut oleh para ratu skena. Katanya Pete begini-begini dan begitu-begitu. Dia karismatik sekali, kata salah seorang. Tampan. Bikin lupa iman. Kemudian Pete datang ke rumahnya untuk merekrutnya ke band baru lain yang ia buat, dan Patrick mulai mengenal Pete sedikit. Pete terus mendesaknya supaya jadi vokalis band mereka. Ketika Patrick bernyanyi, ia kadang melirik Pete dan mendapati pria itu memandangnya dengan mata berbintang penuh kagum. Kadang Pete merayunya—meski Patrick masih tidak yakin apakah itu rayuan atau hanya candaan belaka. Apapun itu, Patrick harus mengakui perutnya selalu terasa lucu tiap Pete melakukannya.

Jadi, ya, Patrick mungkin sedikit memendam rasa pada Pete yang bahkan belum begitu ia kenal. Dan ia penasaran pada kehidupan Pete Satunya.

Ia beranjak dari kasur dan mulai menjelajahi rumah tersebut. Patrick melihat-lihat setiap foto yang ada. Di ruang tamu ada lukisan besar Pete Satunya ketika masih kecil bersama keluarga; seluruhnya bermata kancing. Ia menemukan bahwa semua orang di foto memiliki kancing hitam sebagai mata. Pete Satunya sepertinya tergabung dalam sebuah band juga, karena ada fotonya yang sedang selancarkerumun sambil bermain gitar.

Patrick masuk ke kamar tidur utama (alias kamar tidur Pete Satunya) tanpa permisi dan mengotak-ngatik semua yang di sana. Ia mengamati tiap foto baik yang dibingkai ataupun yang disimpan dalam album, melihat koleksi buku Pete Satunya di rak—didominasi oleh buku-buku Hemmingway, membaca singkat salah satu bukunya, menghitung keping _vinyl_ dan mengamati semuanya, dan membuka lemari untuk meneliti pakaian-pakaian Pete Satunya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jurnal. Pete Asli punya sebuah buku jurnal berisi catatan sehari-hari, maka Patrick mengira Pete Satunya juga punya, tapi ternyata tidak. Atau kalau ada, disimpan di suatu tempat tersembunyi.

Semua ini membuat Patrick lapar. Ia pergi ke dapur. Dibukanya tudung saji dan mendapati ada tiga potong ayam goreng bumbu. Patrick mengambil satu, memakannya pelan-pelan hingga yang tersisa hanya tulang. Ia menjilati jemarinya yang terkena bumbu, lalu cuci tangan, dan pergi membaca Salinger di kamar Pete Satunya hingga tertidur di sana.

* * *

Patrick terbangun saat Pete Satunya sudah pulang.

Matahari bersinar jingga dari luar jendela. Ia masih menguap, keluar kamar dengan rambut acakadut dan setitik air di sudut mata, tidak sadar Pete Satunya memerhatikan.

“Kau sudah bangun.”

Patrick terkesiap. Ia menatap Pete Satunya dengan mata lebar, menyunggingkan senyum canggung dan bersalah. “Ah, iya. Maaf aku tidur di kamarmu.”

“Santai saja,” Pete Satunya mengangkat segelas air putih, bibir melengkung mengerucut. “Aku kan bilang, kau bebas mau apa saja selama di rumah.”

“Ah... iya.”

“Omong-omong, ada konser Michael Jackson dekat sini. Kau mau nonton atau tidak?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Patrick langsung segar. Matanya lebar dalam keterkejutan. “HAH?!”

“Tenang, kawan,” Pete Satunya terkekeh. “Tidak usah kalap seperti itu.”

“Apa maksudmu ada konser MJ dekat sini?!”

“Ya... itu maksudnya.”

“Serius?!”

“Serius.”

“Astaga! Tentu saja aku mau!” seru Patrick, sedikit terlalu keras.

Pete Satunya tersenyum, merogoh saku celana sebelum melambaikan dua lembar tiket. “Seperti yang kuduga. Untung sudah kubeli.”

* * *

Patrick hampir-hampir mengentak pulang jika tidak ditahan Pete Satunya.

“Kau bercanda?” serunya kesal. “MJ tidak mungkin tampil di arena kecil seperti ini! Kita sampai cuma dengan jalan kaki!”

Pete Satunya nampak tak kalah jengkel. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan Patrick dengan kuat-kuat. “Kautahu apa tentang dunia ini? Sok sekali! Kan aku yang tinggal di sini!”

“Jangan permainkan aku seperti orang bodoh!”

Patrick ditarik sampai mereka berdua terjebak di tengah kerumunan penonton lain. Pete Satunya menatap. Tajam. Patrick berusaha tidak ciut dan memberanikan diri tetap memasang ekspresi marahnya, berusaha bebas dari cengkeraman Pete Satunya.

“Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu,” desis Pete Satunya rendah. “Kau tidak percaya? Silakan tunggu saja. MJ tetap akan keluar dan tampil terlepas dari ketidakpercayaanmu.”

Patrick melotot marah. Namun ia diam, mengikuti kata Pete Satunya. Ia akan pulang ketika musisi lokal keluar dan bukannya MJ, sehingga ia terbukti benar, dan Pete Satunya bisa menghisap jempol sendiri saja.

Tidak berapa lama, semua lampu mati. Seseorang naik ke atas panggung. Patrick menunggu. Lampu panggung nyala, menyorot si bintang pertunjukkan, dan betapa terkejutnya Patrick mendapati bahwa Pete tidak berbohong—di atas sana memang Michael Jakcson, persis, kecuali matanya yang berupa kancing hitam saja. Patrick melirik penonton lain di sekitarnya dan mendadak gugup mengingat mereka semua bermata kancing. Ia sedikit takut.

Pete Satunya tersenyum simpul kala MJ menyapa hadirin. Tangan Patrick digenggam pelan, jempol Pete Satunya menelusuri sisi telunjuk Patrick. “Aku bilang juga apa.”

Patrick tidak menyahut. Lagu pertama mulai dimainkan; MJ di atas sana bernyanyi penuh penghayatan. Setengah jalan, Patrick kalah untuk tidak menikmati, dan akhirnya terbakar antusias sama seperti penonton lain.

Mereka menonton banyak sekali pertunjukkan di sana. Patrick mengentak, berjingkrak, melompat bersama pengunjung konser lain. Ia menatap Pete senang kala MJ menampilkan _Thriller_ , lagu favoritnya sepanjang zaman. Pete balik menatap Patrick dengan cengiran senang di wajah. (Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya masih tidak nyaman. Tidak nyaman, tidak nyaman, tidak nyaman. Ada yang salah dengan ini semua.)

“Apa semua orang di sini memiliki mata kancing?” tanya Patrick di perjalanan pulang. “Sejujurnya, ini sedikit menyeramkan.”

Pete tertawa. Suaranya keras dan hangat, sesuatu yang asli, terasa begitu akrab seperti rumah di telinga Patrick. “Memang begitu adanya,” begitu ia menjawab, sembari merangkul pundak Patrick erat sampai badan mereka bertubruk pelan. “Semuanya sama saja di dunia yang lain ini, kecuali untuk mata. Aku paham kalau mata kancing kami ini sedikit menakutimu.”

“Tidak _semuanya_ sama. Beatles masih aktif sebagai band, buktinya.”

“Ah. Ya. Benar sekali.”

Patrick memerah kala rangkulan Pete Satunya beralih dari pundak ke pinggul, membawanya lebih dekat lagi hingga tidak tersisa jarak di antara tubuh mereka **.** Pete Satunya mencium pucuk kepalanya. Jantung Patrick menggila di dalam dada.

Ia berpikir, mungkin firasat tidak selalu benar.

* * *

Pete Satunya membuatkan Patrick roti bakar coklat-keju dan segelas teh hangat ketika mereka pulang. Patrick membuka pintu samping dapur sekali, dan mendapati bahwa di baliknya masihlah tembok bata, bukan lorong, jadi ia duduk dan menikmati sajian Pete Satunya dengan sedikit murung dan lelah.

“Jangan bersedih begitu,” hibur Pete Satunya, sembari mengunyah roti. “Nanti kau pasti pulang.”

“Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku.” Patrick mendengus, tersenyum.

Pete Satunya mengedik. “Karena aku cinta padamu?”

Patrick mematung. Sesuatu seperti mengganjal kerongkongannya. “Maksudmu kau menyukaiku,” batuknya, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

“Cinta.”

Pete Satunya memandang, beraura hangat. Patrick merona. Ia menghabiskan sisa hidangannya dengan menunduk di antara keheningan.

Malam itu, Patrick pergi tidur dengan janji untuk menonton Pete dan bandnya bermain di kampus esok hari.

* * *

Di siang hari, Patrick duduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang, berteduh sembari hendak tidur sejenak. Ia makan apel yang Pete Satunya beri, menikmati angin sepoi dan berandai sambil menunggu kantuk kala seekor kucing berbulu putih belang abu berhenti di hadapannya.

Patrick maju, mengelus si kucing pelan. “Kau imut sekali. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di lingkungan rumahku—rumahku yang asli—tapi aku bisa saja salah, karena banyak kucing yang memiliki corak sama sepertimu.”

“Tidak, kau benar. Kau memang pernah melihatku.”

Patrick terjungkal ke belakang mendengar si kucing berbicara. Potongan apel yang ia gigit membuatnya tersedak. Si kucing diam, menatapnya, seolah Patrick adalah manusia paling tolol yang pernah ia temui.

“Kau,” ujar Patrick susah payah. Terbatuk-batuk ia berusaha mengenyahkan apel yang menyangkut di kerongkongan. “Kau bisa _bicara_?!”

“Tentu saja.” Kucing itu duduk memerhatikannya. “Semua kucing bisa bicara.”

“Kucing di rumahku tidak bisa bicara!”

Kucingnya terdiam beberapa saat. “Tidak?”

“Tidak.”

“Yah,” si kucing beranjak dari tempatnya, berputar mengelilingi Patrick. “Kau memang lebih tahu soal hal begini. Lagi pula, aku tahu apa? Aku kan cuma _kucing_.”

Kucing itu nampak sebal. Patrick menatapnya duduk sedikit jauh dari tempat ia duduk di bawah pohon. “Hei, jangan marah dong. Aku minta maaf,” kata Patrick. Apelnya terlupakan. “Aku butuh informasi, nih. Kau tentu lebih tahu soal ini dariku.”

“Apa yang mau kauketahui?”

Patrick berpikir sejenak. “Ini di mana?”

“Ini ya di sini.”

“Bagaimana kau sampai ke sini?”

“Sama sepertimu. Jalan kaki.”

“Jawaban macam apa itu,” desah Patrick, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Hei. Apa di sini juga ada Elvis?”

“Costello atau Presley? Yang manapun, keduanya tidak ada.”

“Tidak?”

“Belum, mungkin.”

“Apa maksudmu, belum?”

“Belum diciptakan.”

“Hah?” Patrick seratus persen tidak paham.

Si kucing menatap kebun di kejauhan beberapa lama sebelum mendekatinya, melompat naik ke pangkuannya. “Memangnya kau tidak tahu?”

Patrick mengelus lehernya pelan. “Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Makanya kau harus memberitahuku.”

“Yah... baiklah.” Kucing itu menjeda sesaat. “Semua yang ada di sini itu diciptakan oleh makhluk itu.”

“Makhluk...?”

“Yang kaupanggil Pete Satunya. Dia yang membuat segalanya—rumah ini, lingkungan ini, orang-orang yang kaulihat. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar bisa mencipta. Dia cuma bisa meniru.”

Patrick merasakan dirinya memucat. “Jadi orang-orang itu—Michael Jackson yang kemarin kutonton itu—“

“Ciptaannya,” si kucing mengiyakan. “Sesuatu seperti robot hanya saja lebih canggih.”

Patrick duduk dengan mata membola lebar. Mulai gemetar.

“Tapi layaknya seniman, dia juga tidak bisa menggambar melebihi kanvas. Kau mungkin merasa dunia ini sama saja dengan duniamu. Sebenarnya tidak. Kalau kau berjalan terus melalui kebun itu kau akhirnya akan kembali lagi ke sini seperti orang mengelilingi bumi.”

“... Kau serius?”

“Kenapa aku harus bercanda?” kucing itu menatapnya beberapa lama. “Tempat ini tidak seberapa luas. Dia cuma perlu mereplika sebagian lingkungan tempat tinggalmu untuk menjebakmu percaya bahwa tempat ini adalah loka alternatif atau apalah. Membuatnya lebih baik jadi kau betah.”

“Dia makhluk apa? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?”

Si kucing tidak langsung menjawab. “Kurasa dia ingin mencintai sesuatu... mungkin juga dia ingin memakan sesuatu. Sulit mengetahui apa yang diinginkan makhluk seperti itu.”

* * *

“Aku mau pulang.”

Pete Satunya menaruh majalah yang ia baca. Patrick baru sadar bahwa jari-jari itu terlalu panjang dan kurus, seperti tulang berbalut kulit tanpa diisi daging, dan ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terbutakan hanya karena makhluk ini mirip Pete dan memberinya banyak afeksi.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. “Katamu kau mau menonton bandku tampil.”

“Tidak.”

“Kukira kau betah di sini?”

“Ini bukan rumahku.”

Pete Satunya nampak sedih mendengar itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan alisnya sedikit berkerut. Patrick berusaha tidak merasa kasihan.

“Ah,” katanya pasrah. Ia bangun dari kursi makan dan menuju pintu, tangannya memegang kenop dengan enggan. “Baiklah. Kebetulan portalnya terbuka beberapa menit lalu. Kau akan ke sini lagi, kan?”

Patrick tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Pete Satunya dingin, meminta dibukakan pintu tanpa bersuara. Ini membuat bahu Pete Satunya melorot menyedihkan. Pintu dibuka dengan lambat. Patrick lega melihat di baliknya adalah lorong gelap, bukan tembok bata. Ia takut. Ia lega. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan Pete Satunya.

Sebelum Patrick sempat mengambil langkah pertamanya, Pete Satunya memegang pergelangan lengannya, mengecupnya tepat di pipi.

Patrick terbelalak, jantung semakin berdetak tidak karuan, dengan cepat melepas tangan Pete (yang jemarinya terlalu panjang) dari tangannya, lalu ia berbalik dan segera lari menerobos lorong gelap, berusaha tidak memikirkan wajah Pete Satunya yang nampak terluka yang sekilas ia lihat dari sudut mata.

* * *

Rumahnya ternyata masih kosong—sama persis seperti saat terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Mom dan Dad belum pulang.

Patrick tidak merindukan dunia lain dan Pete Satunya meski kadang ia terpikir begitu saja. Ia menghabiskan hari-hari sendiri, makan sardin kalengan dan pasta siap masak, kadang mampir ke toko swalayan lokal untuk membeli camilan menggunakan uang yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka pergi. Patrick menyibukkan diri dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya, menghadiri pertunjukan band kawannya, dan tentu saja—menghabiskan waktu bersama Pete dan Joe, entah untuk mendiskusikan lagu-lagu mereka atau hanya mengobrol saja.

Seminggu kemudian, dan Mom dan Dad belum pulang.

Mereka harusnya sudah kembali sehari setelah Patrick menemukan dunia lain di balik pintu ruang perjamuan.

* * *

“Aku cuma bilang,” Pete melambaikan gulungan karton biru yang ia pegang. “Kalau Shakespeare itu terlalu dipuja-puja.”

Patrick mendengus. Ia merasa hangat melihat Pete yang normal, memiliki mata coklat alih-alih kancing hitam. “Mana ada.”

“Bung, karya-karya Shakespeare itu isinya cuma adu pedang dan lelucon burung—kalau kau mengerti maksudku.”

“Itu _klasik_ ,” Patrick menekankan, sekalipun tawa yang ia tahan sedikit bocor juga.

“Aku tidak membantah yang itu,” Pete terkekeh menatap Patrick yang berusaha tidak tergelak pada komentarnya barusan. “Aku sendiri sangat menikmati tiap-tiap mahakaryanya. Tapi kenapa, coba? Anak-anak sekolah diharuskan membaca lelucon burung. _Burung_. Titit. Dan guru-guru melarang siswanya tertawa? Tidak manusiawi.”

Patrick tidak bisa tidak terbahak. Kepalanya mendongak jauh, perutnya keram, tawanya jatuh dan terburai banyak seperti melodi yang kelihatannya takkan habis. Pete di sebelahnya menyeringai bangga menyaksikan Patrick tertawa lepas begitu.

Setelah beberapa saat yang cukup lama, Patrick akhirnya bisa meredakan tawa, meski kadang ia masih mendengus geli mengingat-ngingat percakapan tadi. Ia menatap Pete. Pete masih memandanginya dengan seringai yang sama.

“Apa?” Patrick berucap galak, tetapi gagal, lantaran ia meledak lagi dalam tawa singkat.

Pete menaik-turunkan alisnya. “Aku seorang jenius komedi.”

“Kau seorang idiot.”

“Dan tawamu mirip teriakan paus mau kawin.”

“Berengsek!”

Patrick merangsek maju dari posisinya di sofa panjang dan melompat ke sisi kanan, menerjang Pete, menyasar bahunya untuk ditinju kasar. Pete tertawa. Ia selalu senang hati meladeni Patrick yang suka tiba-tiba menyerangnya, sekalipun kadang ini membuat mereka kelewat batas dan jadi berantem betulan.

“Ke mana Joe?” tanya Patrick, sembari memegangi bahu Pete dengan tangan kanannya dan menonjok dada Pete dengan tangan satunya.

Pete terbatuk. “Di belakang, nyimeng,” ia menampar Patrick dua kali dan tertawa ketika Patrick memegangi tangannya akibat itu. “Bosan melihat kita begini terus.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak berhenti berbuat ini dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu, Patrick berhenti memukuli Pete dan memberanikan diri, maju, mencium Pete di bibir.

Tidak ada respon beberapa saat. Pete mengerjap. Lalu mundur seperti baru tersengat listrik. “Patrick—“

Patrick bilang, “Oh.”

“Bukan begitu—“

“ _Oh_.”

Patrick bangkit dan lari pergi dari sana. Mukanya merah. Ia tidak menoleh barang sedikit. Dadanya sakit. Nyeri. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Tentu saja Pete yang ini tidak menyukainya seperti itu.

* * *

 

“ _Trick!”_

_Joe menyusul keluar dari dapur, mendapati Pete di ambang pintu sedang mengacak rambut frustrasi. “Ada apa ini?”_

_Pete menoleh, baru sadar akan presensi Joe. “Patrick,” katanya, dan suaranya begitu putus asa. “Dia menciumku, dan aku mengacaukannya, dan dia pergi dan dia akan membeciku selamanya dan—“_

“ _Hei, bung,” interupsi Joe, menepuk pelan pundak Pete, khawatir. “Tenang. Bernapaslah. Ceritakan dengan jelas.”_

_Pete menggigit bibir sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya. “Aku tidak bermaksud menolaknya! Kau tentu tahu sendiri aku sampai bermimpi ingin pindah ke Meksiko dan mengadopsi anak-anak Kambodia bersamanya.”_

“ _Err, yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Jadi kenapa kau 'mengacaukannya'?”_

“ _Patrick masih 16! Aku masih punya moral, tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan!”_

“ _Kenapa kau tidak jelaskan padanya?”_

“ _Dia tidak mau mendengarkan!”_

“ _Oke. Oke. Tenang, bung. Tenang saja. Kalian bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Dia akan kembali besok.”_

_Patrick tidak pernah kembali._

_Eksistensinya seolah lenyap ditelan bumi._

 

* * *

Patrick kacau sekali. Ia masuk rumah dan membanting pintunya, berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang perjamuan. Pikirannya tidak jelas. Degup jantungnya terlalu jelas ia rasakan hingga menggedor-gedor tulang, ingin Patrick cabut dan buang.

Mom dan Dad belum pulang.

Patrick membuka pintu magis ruang perjamuan dengan kasar, dan sedikit bersyukur ketika ia mendapati lorong gelap menyambutnya alih-alih tembok bata. Pete Satunya (dan Pete satu-satunya yang akan Patrick anggap mulai sekarang, persetan dengan mata kancing dan apalah-apalah lain) pernah berkata pintu itu punya pikiran sendiri. Ternyata benar.

Ia berjalan cepat dalam kegelapan, memeluk dirinya sendiri akibat dinginnya lorong bertambah kuat. Patrick tidak pernah suka lorong ini. Ia merasa berada dalam sesuatu yang _hidup_ dan sangat tua. Kedinginan ini seumpama orang menarik napas di pegunungan.

Memikirkannya membuat Patrick tambah runyam.

Patrick praktis mendobrak pintu dapur lalu masuk dan membantingnya tertutup kembali. Sekarang lorong itu bisa musnah saja dan Patrick tidak akan peduli. Ia berjalan cepat, menyusuri rumah, pergi ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Pete Bermata Kancing tengah menonton TV di sana.

“Patrick?” Pete langsung menoleh begitu sadar Patrick kembali. Wajahnya nampak cerah seketika. “Kukira kau tidak akan ke sini lagi!”

Patrick tidak menyahut. Ia menghampiri Pete, lalu sekonyong-konyong duduk di pangkuannya, membuka baju tanpa banyak peduli.

Pete jelas kaget kegiatannya menonton film dipotong Patrick yang mendadak striptis. “Trick—“

“Sshh,” desis Patrick, maju dan menjilati daun telinga Pete sembari tangannya menarik turun ritsleting celana Pete. “Bantu aku melupakan.”

(sebab jika memang Pete asli tidak mau membalas cintanya, Patrick tidak mengapa menukarkan yang asli dengan yang palsu; ia bisa berpura-pura. lalu jadi betulan cinta karena terlalu lama berpura-pura ia lupa ia sedang berpura-pura.)

Pete tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia meraih pinggang Patrick, mencengkeram, dan bibir mereka beradu kasar untuk sekian lama.

* * *

“Kau tidak kembali lagi ke rumahmu?”

Patrick menyeruput jus mangganya. Pantatnya masih sakit. Ia sebenarnya tidak nyaman duduk begini. “Kenapa harus.”

“Orangtuamu mungkin mencarimu,” Pete menoleh dari kegiatannya memotong wortel, menatap Patrick dengan mata kancing hitam besarnya. Itu sudah tidak mengganggu Patrick lagi.

“Hm, aku tidak yakin. Mereka tidak pulang-pulang dari perjalanannya ke rumah Granma. Padahal, di hari kita menonton MJ, mereka seharusnya sudah pulang. Kalau mereka memperpanjang kunjungan ini harusnya mereka meneleponku.”

“Mungkin mereka terlibat kecelakaan?”

Patrick berhenti bernapas selama sesaat. “Aku lebih suka menganggap mereka tidak peduli lagi padaku.”

“Ah. Maaf.” Jeda keheningan. “Kau mau aku membantumu mengetahui kondisi mereka?”

“Kau bisa?”

Pete tersenyum samar. “Tentu saja.”

* * *

“Untuk apa kita di sini?” Patrick mengerutkan kening.

“Lihat saja,” jawab Pete, terlihat berkonsentrasi sembari menyapukan telapaknya pada permukaan cermin di kamarnya. “Ini harusnya bekerja, tapi aku tidak tahu... Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Mari berharap ini bekerja...”

Patrick ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi sesaat setelah Pete melingkari titik tengah cermin dengan telunjuknya, cermin seukuran tubuh itu memburam. Menjadi statis. Seperti televisi yang kehilangan sinyal.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan, cerminnya menampilkan sesuatu. Patrick seolah sedang menonton sebuah film. Hanya saja yang ia tonton bukan aktor, melainkan orangtuanya, tertawa bahagia bersama Granma.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak membawa Patrick,” kata Granma. Suaranya kering dan tua. Tak berubah dari apa yang Patrick ingat ketika terakhir kali menemuinya.

Dad berdecak. “Patrick cuma bisa menyusahkan kami. Lebih baik tinggalkan saja di rumah sendirian.”

Patrick terdiam, menahan napas.

“Benar,” timpal Mom, meminum wiski kesukaannya dari gelas. “Dia cuma bakal menghancurkan liburan ini kalau kami bawa. Sudah besar tidak ada bisa-bisanya.”

Granma tersenyum. “Kalian sudah meneleponnya? Memberinya kabar kalau kalian menginap lebih lama di sini?”

“Buat apa.”

Lalu ketiganya tertawa. Imaji mereka memudar lagi, sampai yang Patrick saksikan hanyalah pantulannya di cermin tersebut.

Bahu Patrick merosot. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia menatap kakinya dengan mata kosong.

Mom dan Dad benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

Patrick tidak punya siapa-siapa.

“Patrick, sayangku,” Pete merangkulnya lembut, hati-hati, jemarinya yang kering panjang mengusap punggungnya pelan sambil ia menciumi dahi Patrick. “Aku minta maaf sekali. Maaf ini harus terjadi padamu.”

Patrick membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Pete. “Aku sendirian,” bisiknya lirih, mencengkeram ujung baju Pete.

“Tidak, Sayang, kau tidak sendirian.” Pete mengusap sudut mata Patrick yang sedikit berair. “Kaupunya aku. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia runtuh, aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya, tak terhingga.”

* * *

Patrick menemukan bola kristal di atas perapian. Isinya bayangan. Imaji. Patrick melihat kedua orangtuanya di dalam, mengetuk-ngetuk, wajah mereka dipenuhi teror.

Pete nampak bingung ketika ditanyai soal bola kristal tersebut. (Patrick sempat melihat keterkejutan dan sesuatu seperti penyesalan akan kecerobohan melintas di wajah Pete sebelumnya.) “Bola kristal? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu salah satu hadiah yang kubawa dari suatu waktu. Entahlah. Aku lupa.”

“Ada Mom dan Dad di dalamnya!”

“Masa?” Pete menatapnya aneh. “Yang kulihat hanya dirimu.”

“Apa—“

“Mungkin ini salah satu dari oleh-oleh unik itu. Bola kristal yang menunjukkan apa yang paling kita sayangi alih-alih masa depan kita.”

Itu membungkam Patrick sepenuhnya, meninggalkannya merah padam dan jadi bulan-bulanan Pete yang suka menggoda. Bola kristal berisi Mom dan Dad terlupakan.

Patrick baru sadar Pete berbohong ketika dua hari kemudian ia tidak menemukan bola kristal itu di manapun.

* * *

“Aku mau kau jujur.”

Pete meliriknya, masih menyirami bonsai di dekat lemari dengan telaten. “Jujur apa, Sayang.”

“Bersumpahlah kau akan jujur.”

Perkataannya barusan diutarakan dengan begitu serius, sehingga Pete sendiri langsung menegang dan berhenti beraktivitas, menatapnya. “Sebenarnya apa yang mau kautanyakan?”

“Sesuatu. Tapi aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun jawabannya.”

“Aku tidak akan menjawab kecuali kau juga bersumpah.”

Patrick mendesah. Menggigit bibir kecil, meremas lutut supaya tubuhnya bisa berhenti gemetar. “Aku bersumpah atas jiwaku sendiri; aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama kau menjawabku dengan jujur.”

Itu sumpah yang amat-sangat serius dan berisiko tinggi, mengingat Patrick tidak tahu pasti makhluk seperti apa Pete sebenarnya, maupun apa yang ia inginkan, tapi di titik ini ia sudah tidak peduli. Pete nampak puas sekali mendengarnya. Patrick menghitung itu sebagai hal bagus.

“Dan aku bersumpah atas kuburan sahabatku sendiri.”

Patrick terkejut. “Memangnya dia punya?”

“Ah, tentu saja! Aku sendiri yang menguburnya,” Pete meregangkan jari-jemari di atas dada, menawarkan senyum misterius yang mengerikan. “Dan waktu kulihat dia berusaha keluar, kumasukkan lagi dia.”

“... Oh.” Patrick merasa sangat mual dan cemas. “Bersumpahlah atas sesuatu yang lain. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui pasti.”

“Wah, banyak maunya ya. Yah. Terserah.” Kemudian, Pete memiringkan kepala ke kiri. “Kepalaku,” katanya, menyentuhkan telunjuknya dari ujung leher ke ujung leher. “Aku bersumpah atas kepalaku.”

Oh, astaga.

“Sekarang, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?”

Menutup mata, Patrick menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berupaya mengontrol dirinya sendiri. “Seekor kucing memberitahuku—“

“Kucing tidak bisa dipercaya,” potong Pete. “Mereka hama.”

“Diam. Dengarkan aku.” Saat Pete tidak bersuara lagi, Patrick melanjutkan. “Seekor kucing memberitahuku bahwa... bahwa kau satu-satunya yang hidup di sini. Semua orang lain yang kutemui tidak lebih dari ciptaanmu belaka. Apa itu benar?”

Pete terdiam cukup lama. “Ya.”

“Jadi Michael Jackson—“

“Cuma semacam golem. Bukan makhluk asli sepertiku atau sepertimu.”

“Oke.” Jeda keheningan. “Kau menciptakan semua ini?”

“Matahari, cuaca, bangunan, dunia, manusia—semuanya.”

“... Buktikan.”

Pete mengedik. “Jangan buka matamu.”

Lantas tanah berguncang hebat. Seperti gempa mahadahsyat yang memanggil tsunami. Patrick panik, memeluk dirinya sendiri tanpa membuka mata, dalam hati berdoa meski tak tahu pada siapa. Tembok bergoyang. Ia mendengar suara barang pecah dan runtuh dan amblas dan bangkit lagi.

Lalu sunyi. Normal kembali. Patrick mengintip sedikit, membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya duduk di singgasana sebuah kerajaan. Ruangannya luas. Dindingnya bercat platina dan emas. Dari sini, Patrick bisa mendengar hujan di luar istana.

“Astaga,” gumam Patrick, terpana namun juga ngeri. Napasnya seperti tercekik. “Ya Tuhan.”

Pete hanya memerhatikannya. Mata kancing hitam besarnya begitu terfokus dan lebih mengerikan daripada elang yang mengincar buruan.

“Kembalikan ini seperti semula. Jadikan ini seperti rumahku lagi.”

Pete menyuruhnya menutup mata lagi, dan Patrick memenuhinya, dan sekali lagi tanah berguncang hebat. Patrick merasa mual tak tertahankan. Ia tidak membuka mata setelah semuanya reda. Alih-alih, Patrick bertanya, “Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan penuh keyakinan Pete menjawab spontan, “Dirimu. Aku mau kamu.”

Patrick membuka mata, menatapnya sebentar, lalu lari ke toilet kamarnya. Ia muntah di sana. Lantas menangis.

* * *

Selama dua bulan Patrick mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak bisa berfungsi. Pete melayaninya sepanjang waktu. Menyuapinya makanan hangat. Memandikannya. Memainkannya lagu-lagu yang suatu waktu pernah Patrick cintai tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak mampu mengingat judulnya. Membacakannya buku-buku meski Patrick tidak mendengarkan, hanya menatap kosong. Otaknya sudah malafungsi. Patrick lumpuh total. Cacat mental. Ia masih hidup semata karena Pete terlalu memujanya sampai ia tidak diperbolehkan mati.

Patrick menjadi boneka hidup selama dua bulan dua minggu.

Di minggu ketiga, sesuatu yang menyumbat di antara gir otaknya telah terpental keluar. Alhasil Patrick bisa bermanusia lagi. Ia tertawa, jatuh cinta, mencinta, menyembah Pete dan mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

“Aku mau punya mata kancing juga,” ujar Patrick, suaranya terlalu ceria.

Pete terkekeh. “Kenapa?”

“Kenapa tidak? Semua yang di sini bermata kancing. Aku juga mau.”

Dalam dunia yang keseluruhannya dibuat Pete dan berputar pada Patrick beserta keinginan-keinginannya, mereka berdua sakit jiwa, menuhankan satu sama lain dan mencinta seumpama pecandu terus mengonsumsi narkoba pribadinya.

* * *

Kucing itu mendatanginya lagi kala Patrick sedang berbaring di dekat kebun, hendak tidur.

“Kau sadar kan makhluk itu terobsesi padamu? Sampai level yang tidak sehat begitu.”

Patrick menggerutu. “Pete cinta padaku.”

“Cinta dan obsesi itu beda. Dia memanipulasimu sampai kau jadi ikut-ikutan edan dan ketergantungan pada sosoknya.”

“Dia _cinta_ padaku.”

“Kalau dia memang benar cinta padamu dan bukannya terobsesi, dia tidak akan menipumu.”

Patrick menegang. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Bukankah sudah jelas? Apa yang kaulihat di cermin tentang orangtuamu dan kau yang berpikir bahwa Pete—Pete asli dari duniamu yang _asli—_ mempermainkanmu, itu semua terkesan terlalu palsu, bukan? Itu bagian dari muslihatnya.”

“Orangtuaku memang tidak peduli padaku. Pete yang katamu asli itu juga sama saja. Lihatlah Pete ini. Ia membuatkanku sebuah dunia baru untuk dijelajahi tiap harinya. Ia menciumku. Menyayangiku. Dia _cinta_ padaku.”

Kucing itu menatap Patrick lama, lalu bergulung, menjilati kaki belakangnya. “Itu karena kau sudah dicuci otak olehnya.”

“Bisakah kau diam?”

“Aku cuma berusaha menyadarkanmu. Ibumu menangis-nangis di sana mendapati kau hilang.”

“Mana ada.”

“Kami para kucing tidak pernah berbohong. Kucing tidak menyukai tipu daya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selalu manusia katakan.”

“Banyak omong,” cibir Patrick.

Kucing itu lanjut menjilati kaki kirinya. “Bodoh.”

“Apa?”

“Tuli.”

“Bukan itu yang kaukatakan tadi!”

“Kubilang tuli karena kau tidak mendengarku.”

“Sialan.”

“Aku cuma kasihan padamu. Kau sedang dalam bahaya besar meski kau tidak sadar.”

“Oh ya?”

“Ya.”

“Mau coba tebak siapa lagi yang sedang dalam bahaya besar tapi tidak sadar?”

Kucing itu mendongak, dan sebelum ia sempat bergerak, Patrick telah menimpuk kepalanya dengan batu besar yang berada di dekatnya sampai berdarah. Si kucing rubuh.

Patrick mendekat, berjongkok di sebelahnya. “Dasar kucing berengsek,” makinya. “Memang bagusnya kau itu mati saja.”

Lalu Patrick sadar si kucing masih bernapas. Sebuah ide melintas di kepala. Seringainya mekar. “Oh, ini akan jadi sangat _menyenangkan_ ,” ujarnya semangat, lebih pada diri sendiri, sebelum ia bangkit dan pergi ke dapur mencari pisau tumpul.

* * *

“Aku mengulitinya untukmu,” itu ucapan Patrick ketika ia melempar bangkai kucing yang tinggal daging ke kaki Pete.

Pete mengernyit. Tubuh Patrick banyak diciprati darah, menyebarkan bau amis ke penjuru ruangan. “Kukira kau menganggapnya teman.”

“Kucing ini angkuh sekali. Mengesalkan,” Patrick memandang jijik bangkai tersebut. “Sok paling tahu dan sok benar sendiri. Aku benci. Makanya kukuliti dengan pisau tumpul biar sampai kerat nyawa terakhir pun ia menderita.”

Diam sebentar, Pete kemudian melangkahi bangkai itu untuk menghampiri Patrick, menangkup pipinya yang masih bernoda darah kering sebelum mengecup keningnya penuh kasih.

“Bagus, Sayang. Aku bangga kau akhirnya sadar anjing itu lebih baik dari kucing. Sudah lama aku ingin menyingkirkan hama penganggu ini,” ia tersenyum hangat. “Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dengan stik daging?”

Patrick, tahu betul dengan daging apa yang hendak Pete gunakan, tertawa kecil sembari geleng-geleng. “Dasar sinting.”

“Mmm, aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?”

“Tentu saja mau.”

Pete mengusap darah kering di pipi Patrick dengan jempol, menciumnya lagi sedikit lebih lama, dan mereka tertawa.

* * *

Setelah berpesta makan daging kucing (yang enak, sedap, sungguh amat menggugah selera dengan teksturnya yang kenyal dan pembumbuan sangat pas) sampai kenyang, Pete membopong Patrick ke kamar utama, melemparnya ke kasur, lalu menggagahinya.

Patrick bertingkah seperti hewan liar dalam masa kawin; ia mengerang kencang tanpa tahu malu (tapi malu juga buat apa, toh dunia ini sejatinya cuma diisi mereka berdua). Jemarinya ditanamkan ke kulit punggung Pete, mencakar dalam. Bokongnya diangkat tinggi. Jari kakinya melengkung menahan nikmat—kakinya melingkari pinggang Pete serupa sabuk erat terikat.

“Menikmatinya, ya?” bisik Pete rendah, seringainya kecil. Ia gasang sekali, Patrick pelajari. Sukanya menggoda dan merayu. Membikin nafsu.

Melihat ekspresi Pete, Patrick malah jadi makin menjadi. Nikmat yang ia rasakan bertambah sekian kali lipat—ya, cuma dengan melihat muka sange itu. Rasanya seperti bangga sekali Patrick bisa jadi pelatuk paling ampuh buat Pete hilang akal dan kesetanan melepas hasratnya. Patrick mendesah diselingi rengekan tak jelas. Ia nyatanya masih belum puas digarap Pete sebuas itu. Tubuhnya melenting, suara melengking tinggi, pinggulnya bergerak tidak sabaran seirama dengan tempo keluar-masuk Pete sendiri.

Perutnya macam berisi tali-temali yang kian ketat dan erat pada setiap entakkan. Mata Patrick juling. Melihat surga putih akibat terlalu enak dengan segala aktivitas genjot-menggenjot ini. Patrick jadi sepeda, Pete pesepedanya. Bersama mereka meniti jalan menuju nirwana.

Leher Patrick banyak dinodai merah gelap. Dari awal, Pete senang sekali main gigit-hisap di sana, meninggalkan tanda, menambah kencang suara-suara senonoh Patrick yang memang paling lemah disentuh leher (dan paha)nya. Patrick terlihat seperti karya seni siap pajang, vulgar, sensual, dipamerkan hanya pada kalangan tertentu di tempat-tempat paling bergengsi. Wajahnya merah. Bibirnya bengkak sedikit berdarah. Helaian pirang stroberi acak-acakan, leher penuh cupang, tubuh bergetar dan kaki mengangkang lebar—oh, mahakarya. Keajaiban dunia.

Pete memagut bibir Patrick sebentar, lalu beralih, menghantui telinga Patrick dengan napasnya sebelum ia berbicara pelan. “Kau siap untuk ini?”

“H—hah?”

“Maaf. Tapi lebih baik kulakukan sekarang.”

Sesaat kemudian, rumah itu dipenuhi lolongan kesakitan ketika jari-jemari Pete yang bengkok, panjang, dan berkuku tajam mengulik rongga mata Patrick. Mengutil. Mencabut paksa bola mata Patrick dari rongganya.

Patrick memekik, tapi kali ini bukan karena terlalu nikmat.

Pete sedikit kesulitan sebab temponya menyetubuhi Patrick masih gila, sementara satu tangannya memegang sebuah bola berlendir berbalut air dan darah. Ditariknya cukup susah, pula; karena licin dan ia terus bergerak, bola matanya sempat jatuh, menggantung keluar dari rongga mata dan ikut berayun mengikuti pergerakan tubuh sang empunya. Pete cepat-cepat memutusnya. Mata beriris biru itu lantas dibuang begitu saja, jatuh dengan lembek menghantam lantai sebelum berguling ke bawah ranjang. Untung saja mata kiri Patrick lebih mudah dicabut meski Patrick berontak menuruti insting, menjerit lebih kencang lagi.

Bola mata kedua jatuh juga, sudah mulai dilupakan.

Tinggallah Patrick dengan soket kosong berdarah.

Hantaman di pantatnya masih terus berlanjut. Di antara kenikmatan gila dan rasa sakit tiada tara, Patrick mendesah terisak-isak, rongga matanya yang kosong tidak bisa mengalirkan air mata sementara jari-jari kakinya melengkung mencakari udara.

Pete tertawa kecil. Ia mencium sudut rongga mata Patrick yang kental basah lagi amis oleh darah, menjilatnya. Patrick tersedu. _Sakit sekali—ah—sakitsakitsakit aku mau mati sakitnya tidak berhenti-berhenti_. Pete mengerti. Diraupnya kasar bokong Patrick, diangkat sedikit, ia mundur sampai cuma kepala burungnya saja di dalam lubang, lalu menyodok kencang sampai Patrick lupa dengan sakit dan rongga mata yang kini cuma lubang, menganga, sebab sepasang bola pengisinya tengah digerogoti tikus di bawah ranjang yang liar bergoyang.

* * *

Yang pertama kali Patrick lihat saat bangun adalah rembesan sinar matahari yang setengah hati menggantung di langit.

Ia terdiam beberapa lama. Badannya sakit. Dari pinggul ke bawah, utamanya, hampir terasa seperti lumpuh. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit kaget bukan itu. Ya, ya, bukan itu. Patrick tidak percaya ia bisa _melihat_.

Pikirannya belum sempat bekerja dengan benar ketika Pete muncul begitu saja di sampingnya. Pete. Ia tersenyum cerah, bibirnya melengkung sedikit terlalu lebar bagi manusia—ah, tapi di titik ini, Patrick sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tahu Pete jelas bukan manusia. Entah makhluk apa, lelaki itu. (Terserah. Terserah. Yang penting Patrick mencintai Pete, dan Pete juga mencintainya. Urusan manusia atau bukan tidak lagi relevan ketika mereka bisa menciptakan dunia baru untuk dinikmati bersama setiap harinya. Begini: bangun tidur, sarapan, jatuh cinta, bermain instrumen atau membuat lagu, menonton konser ciptaan-ciptaan Pete yang didasarkan dari seluruh musisi favorit Patrick, mandi bersama, makan malam, lalu sanggama sampai Patrick kembung menampung mani atau Pete keburu loyo. Begitu terus sampai alam semesta runtuh. Kiamat. Merosot ke dalam lubang hitam sehingga mereka semua mampus.)

“Pagi, 'Trick,” sapa Pete gembira. Patrick tahu Pete sedang berjingkrak kecil di ujung jari kakinya sekalipun pandangannya terfiksasi pada wajah si pemuda. “Sudah siap kucintai sepanjang hari?”

Patrick mendengus geli. “Beri aku waktu. Aku bahkan tidak mampu merasakan kakiku—bagaimana pula caranya aku bisa mandi, lebih-lebih menjalani hari.”

“Ah, ah, ah. Jangan khawatir begitu. Aku sudah memandikanmu!”

Alis Patrick mengerut satu. “Sudah?”

Pete mengedik. “Yah. Maksudku, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihat sendiri di cermin. Bajumu sudah kuganti.”

“Aku sudah tidak punya mata, mana mungkin aku bisa melihat,” decak Patrick. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu bersamaan dengan mekarnya seringai Pete. “... Ah. Ya. Sebenarnya, soal itu—aku mau bertanya dari tadi tapi lupa. Kenapa sekarang aku bisa melihat?”

“Kau juga harus lihat itu sendiri,” kekeh Pete. “Ayo. Kubantu.”

Bokong Patrick masih nyeri setengah mati. Ia meringis kala berdiri di atas kedua kaki sendiri lantaran hampir jatuh ia saking lemasnya kaki-kaki ini. Pete bantu memapah sambil pura-pura terbatuk. Patrick mendelik, tahu bahwa Pete sedang berbangga diri dengan hasil kebrutalan malam sebelumnya.

Setelah tertatih-tatih melintasi kamar, Patrick terpana menatap refleksinya di cermin.

Di sana, di hadapannya, adalah pantulan Patrick yang sama sekali berbeda dari Patrick yang baru saja datang ke tempat ini. Rambut pirang stroberinya sudah sepanjang leher. Kulitnya jauh lebih pucat daripada yang pernah ia ingat. Jemari tangannya sedikit memanjang, bengkok, tetapi indah dalam cara yang mengerikan sebagaimana Pete sendiri. Yang paling mencuri perhatiannya, bagaimanapun, adalah matanya.

Patrick menatap. Bayangannya balik menatap.

Keduanya sama-sama bermata kancing biru toska.

“Pete...?”

“Ya, Sayang?”

“Ini...?”

Pete tersenyum manis sembari memeluk pinggangnya pelan. “Iya. Mata kancing.”

“Aku—“

“Selamat datang di keluarga, Patrick, manisku, biru sejatiku. Sekali masuk, tidak akan bisa keluar. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.”

Patrick terdiam beberapa lama. Hanya memandangi pantulan di cermin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lantas ia memecah, “Biru? Kenapa biru?”

Pete mendadak nampak cemas. “Matamu biru. Biru-hijau. Indah sekali, membuatku tersesat di dalamnya. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku mau melihat mata birumu selamanya.” Ia menatap Patrick di cermin. “... Kau tidak apa-apa? Haruskah kuganti dengan kancing hitam seperti yang lainnya?”

Mendengarnya, Patrick tertawa kecil. Berpaling dari cermin seukuran tubuh dan berputar, menghadap Pete, lalu menciumnya di bibir. “Ini bagus. Apa aku sudah resmi menjadi sepertimu, sekarang?”

“Ya. Tapi kita masih kekurangan sesuatu untuk menjadi keluarga.”

“Hm?”

“Anak, Sayang,” sahut Pete. “Kita butuh anak.”

Patrick tertawa. Suaranya teredam akibat ia yang mengubur wajah di pundak Pete. “Anak? Aku masih 16! Menjadi orangtua akan sangat menantang dan menyusahkan.”

“Kau tidak akan berusia 16 lagi ketika anak kita datang dari duniamu, tersesat, bingung dan naif dan sangat siap untuk dicintai sampai akhir napasnya.”

“Hm,” gumam Patrick pelan. Bibirnya melengkung kecil membentuk senyuman hangat. Ia berpikir tentang dunia di balik pintu ruang makan, dunia asalnya yang ia tinggalkan, tentang orang-orang yang tidak akan lagi melihatnya—Mom dan Dad dan Joe dan _Pete_ yang tidak mencintainya, dan Patrick berbahagia ia telah kabur dari itu semua, meninggalkannya. “Kenapa kita tidak punya anak sendiri?”

“Kau masih laki-laki, 'Trick. Aku sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghamilimu,” gelak Pete, bergerak mengecup pipinya singkat. “Tapi kalau kau mau coba, aku tidak masalah.”

Patrick berbahagia.

Hidupnya baru dimulai.[]

 

 

 

 

**EPILOG**

Pintu itu coklat tua dan catnya sudah mengelupas. Tidak heran, sebenarnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak rumah ini terakhir ditempati—dari apa yang ia dengar, terakhir kali rumah ini ditempati adalah tiga puluh tahun lalu, ketika anak laki-laki dari keluarga yang menempatinya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Tak tahu rimbanya. Tidak ada jejak, mereka bilang. Akhirnya keluarga itu pindah lagi setelah beberapa lama menangisi lenyapnya anak mereka; entah hidup entah mati.

Tyler, usia 11 tahun, tidak percaya dengan rumor.

Ia baru pindah ke sini tiga hari lalu dari rumahnya yang lama di Ohio. Bosan dan penasaran, Tyler sudah menghapal denah rumah dengan baik, tahu tempat-tempat persembunyian terbagus kalau sedang bermain petak umpet, lantaran ia telah menjelajahi seisi rumah dan berpetualang menyusuri blok lingkungannya tinggal. Yah. Seisi rumah, kecuali ruang perjamuan itu. Papa melarang keras siapapun untuk masuk ke sana kecuali saat ada acara besar. Tyler pikir barangkali memang semua keluarga mensakralkan ruang perjamuan.

Bukan berarti ia akan patuh. Tentu saja. Di sinilah Tyler berdiri, di ruang perjamuan, menghadap langsung pintu tua yang catnya mengelupas. Ini sudah tengah malam. Seluruh keluarganya telah jatuh tidur—tidak akan ada yang memergoki Tyler!

Ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut. Papa bilang tidak ada apa-apa, karena di balik pintu tersebut adalah batu bata pembatas ruang perjamuan dan dapur, sehingga pintu tersebut tidak menuju ke mana-mana. Namun Tyler tidak percaya. Ia harus melihatnya sendiri.

Maka ia pun memasukkan kunci (yang dicurinya dari laci meja kerja Pop) dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Tyler lalu menarik pintu, membukanya, dan mendapati bahwa di balik sana adalah... sebuah lorong gelap alih-alih batu bata yang diceritakan Papa.

Wah, aneh, pikirnya. Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Tyler lantas segera menyusuri lorong tersebut, masih mengenakan piyama dan sandal tidurnya. Lorong itu gelap sekali. Tyler tidak bisa melihat apapun—bahkan sekadar jemarinya sendiri, sebab memang segelap itu lorongnya. Gelap dan lembap... Tyler merasa diperhatikan oleh beratus-ratus pasang mata tak kasat. Mengerikan. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya di ujung sana. Tyler mempercepat langkah.

Saat sampai, Tyler tersadar cahaya itu adalah lampu pijar dapur-rangkap-ruang makannya. Di sana ada Pop dan Papa, hanya saja mereka bukan Pop dan Papa yang Tyler tahu sekarang—mereka adalah Pop dan Papa bertahun silam, yang Tyler kenali dari album foto milik Pop. Rambut Pop masih panjang, poninya menjuntai menyentuh alis. Papa masih memiliki cambangnya. Tyler tiba-tiba saja sadar bahwa mereka bukan benar-benar Pop dan Papa, lantaran jemari mereka terlalu panjang dan bengkok, dan mereka lebih seperti Pop dan Papa di usia dua puluhannya. Mereka langsung berhenti bercakap-cakap tepat ketika Tyler tiba, berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, dan ganti memandang Tyler dengan alis terangkat. Tyler tersentak. Mereka tidak punya mata. Mereka punya kancing besar yang dijahit di bawah alis, di mana mata seharusnya berada, punya Pop hitam dan Papa biru (serupa mata asli mereka, meski Tyler yakin mata Pop lebih coklat daripada hitam), tapi bukan mata.

“Oh, Nak,” kata Pop, diikuti senyum manis Papa. “Kau sudah pulang, rupanya.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit 2019** : fanfiksi ini memenangkan ifa 2018 kategori best suspense! terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua!


End file.
